


Will you for Mehndi's sake stay still?

by asparagusmama



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Demons of the Punjab, Episode Related, Gen, henna, mehndi, problems staying still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: Well, the tags say it all. The Doctor struggles to wait for her henna to dry.





	Will you for Mehndi's sake stay still?

It tickled as it went on, hot for a nano second or two, before it was a burning, tingling, cold, sensation . No wonder it was popular in hot countries.

 

“What's that you're drawing?

 

“Is it a flower?

 

“Can I have a star please?

 

“How long does it take to dry?

 

“Do I have to stay still?

 

“Is it dry yet?

 

“Can I move my hands yet?

 

“How long did you say it take to dry again?

 

“Are these bits dry now?

 

“Can I pick them off?

 

“Why not? They're sort of dry now?

 

“Aren't they?

 

“What if I don't want it to last?

 

“What are you painting on Yaz?

 

“Is Umbreen going to get a bigger design?

 

“You could put Prem's name in a love heart.

 

“Couldn't you?

 

“I think that would be very romantic.

 

“Am I distracting you? Sorry.

 

“I'm so bored!

 

“Can I move my hands yet?

 

“Now?

 

“Is it dry now?”

 

_Which was why the Doctor ended up looking like she had shat in her hands rather than had a pattern or design!_

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely on the night before my own Nikkah, where I had to sit still for over 4 sodding hours waiting for it all to be done and dry, plus my recent few years as my daughter's guinea pig as she perfects her henna with the plan to earn a few extra pennies over the summer :)
> 
>  
> 
> Jodie fans might get a kick out of the shat reference too :)


End file.
